Armed with Poo
Armed with Poo was a crew on the Midnight Ocean. Public Statement I, Sindypoo be the Captain of this Crew, but ye may call me Poo. We be an up and coming crew. Thar be plenty of room for growth within it if yer willing to put in the time and dedication. If ye think this maybe the crew ye been lookin for just give us a holler! Private Statement Just like with any crew...these be the rules. Everyone be expected to follow them. Have fun! *Show respect to all crewmates *Before boardin anyone's ship ( unless ye been invited) always ask Permission to board aka PTB. If ye don't do that, then don't be surprised when ye be planked *The Captain and XO's be the only ones to be givin orders. If ye be asked to do something by one of them, please do it. *When ye on someone's ship....Lazin is not allowed. Whether you be jobbed with a crewmate or out with another crew, remember, you represent this crew, and you are expected to conduct yerselves in an appropriate manner at all times. *When ye job with either this crew or on any other crew, unless it is an emergency, never leave during a battle. But should you have to, let someone in charge know ye gotta leave...don't just jump ship! ;Crew Pillies..... Monday - Tuesday- Quacktastic - 6pm Weds. - Poo - 7 pm Thurs - Fri - Sat. - Sun- All times are pirate times (pacific time) If ye be an officer, and want to host a pilly let the Captain know the day and time so it can be posted in these articles. ;Crew Ranking and Promotions.... Cabin person... ye joined the crew Pirate ... ye be a subscribed player.. game rules not ours In order to apply for Officer in Training OiT... ye must pass an entrance exam. Upon passing the entrance exam you will be placed in OiT. To become an Officer the requirements are as follows..... #Own yer own ship, Sloop or better #Yer bilge, Carp sails and Riggin must be Broad with at least to being distinguished #One respected in crafting puzzle #Complete all levels of OiT three in total. While in OiT you will be given the title of midshipman, therefore allowing you to sail yer ship. You may only sail yer ship with either crewmates or bots NO JOBBERS! If you are found to be jobbin you will be busted down to cabin person for 30 days, before being allowed to re-enter OiT, a second offence will lead to discharge from the crew. Once you have competed all levels of OiT, you will be required to take an evaluation pilly with the Captain and one SO. If you pass yer evaluation pilly, you will be given the choice of yer title, thus allowing you to pilly and job from the notice board. Fleet Officer...... #Must own a sloop and a cutter or better #Bilge, Carp, Sails and Riggin ... Solid, with two of the four Distinguished #Guns, Nav and Bnav must be at least Broad #Two respected in crafting puzzle #Show dedication and loyalty to both the crew and the Flag #Participate in Flag development #Gain the trust of the Captain and it's SO's Senior Officer..... #Own yer at least one sloop, one cutter and either a WB, MB #Bigle, Carp, Sails and Riggin... Weighty, two of four must be Respected. #Two Masters in crafting puzzel #Particiapte in the guidance and training of crewmates and Officers. Any persons who meets these qualifications, and desire a promotion, please let the Captain know. Crew's Home Island - Wrasse Crew Colors - Red and Brown ;Crew Stalls.... If ye be a merchant and have a stall or a shop, let the Captain know so it can be posted here. We ask that whenever possible you shop at our crew stalls and shops. These be our current stalls and locations Sindypoo's IM - Gaea Kelmex's Weavery - Wrasse Sindypoo's IM - Wrasse Sindypoo's Apothecary - Wrasse Sindypoo's Weavery - Guava Sindypoo's Furnisher - Guava Quacktastic's Distillery - Namath Sindypoo's Distillery - Islay Zdo's IM - Islay Kelmex's Distillery - Tinga Crew Ship - Moody Wrasse -Ported at Wrasse This is where ye can donate to the crew fund. Although we can not enforce it, we ask that all crewmates contribute 10% of all their winnings to the crew fund. Those funds will be used towards the purchase of crew supplies, parties, gifts etc. It will also allow us to enter blockades if we choose to. Yer support of the crew is highly appreciated. Also the crew ship is where you can find our crew stock, crew chart library. Any charts that you don not need please place them here, as well as any commods you may win and can not use them, for they can help out our other merchants if needed. If you are an officer and are looking for a specific chart, check here first, we may have it. Just remember to return it when you are finished with it. If you remove anything from the crew ship, please make sure you note it in the crew's Officer Bulletin Board. If it is not noted, there will be a penalty, and or possible expulsion from the crew